The Namikaze Birthright
by Tigercub422
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a twin? The story of the Uzumaki twins, Naruto and Natsumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary:**** What would happen if Naruto had a twin? The story of the Uzumaki twins, Naruto and Natsumi.**

_Prologue_

Two five-year olds, a boy with golden hair and a girl with red hair, were running as fast as their tiny legs could carry them. They were being chased by mob made up of angry villagers, some of them even holding pitchforks, forks, and knives. "Help us!!" They cried out, but to no avail. The only other voices heard were calling "GO TO HELL DEMON BRATS!" Tears were streaming down Naruto and Natsumi's faces.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in front of them, and cleared away to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, accompanied by ANBU and a jonin with silver hair. "ANBU, please get these villagers home." the old man said, motioning for Kakashi to pick up Natsumi as he picked up Naruto. Both children were covered in cut and bruises, and now that the threat was gone, they had passed out.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi looked at the damage report. The mob had apparently taken the children from their beds in their shabby apartment, then burned the building down. No wonder they were still in their pajamas. He would have to find someplace safe to keep them. He told his idea to Kakashi, who was waiting for the children to awake.

Kakashi, what do you think of Naruto and Natsumi staying in the Hokage Monument? Nobody would dare vandalize it. We could even put them behind Minato's head."

Kakashi was a little shocked, but nodded. "It is safest for them. We should not let anyone know that they live there. The damn people of this village can't get past the fact that the two hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune and his mate, Akomachi no Kitsune. Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan wouldn't have wanted that for them."

The two children on the couch started to stir, and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves before they could see him.

"Ojii-san, what's going on? Why were those people attacking us? Why didn't you bring us back to our apartment like usual?" Natsumi asked, her and Naruto's eyes wide and frightened.

Sarutobi gave them a crinkeled grin and said "Don't worry, there was just a little damage to your apartment. I'm going to find you a new one. Don't worry about those people, they won't hurt you anymore. Oh and until I find you a good new apartment, you can stay here in the hokage tower with me."

The twins faces lit up in giant, identicle fox-like grins. "YAY!!WE GET TO STAY WITH OJII-SAN, WE GET TO STAY WITH OJII-SAN, WE GET TO STAY WITH OJII-SAN!!!" as they ran around the room in circles.

Sarutobi chuckled at the two childrens antics, then pretended to shift through some files "Oh! I have the perfect place for you two, but it still needs to be built. I was thinking of building a couple of apartments inside the Hokage Monument. How would you two like to test them? You will be the only ones up there, and you can even chose which head you stay behind. What do you say?"

Naruto and Natsumi glanced at each other before saying in perfect usion (which kinda freaked out Sarutobi) "Family Meeting!" before huddling together and whispering. They pulled out, and said AGAIN in freaky usion voices: "YES! AND WE WILL TAKE THE YONDAIME!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HI PEOPLE!!!!**

**THANK FOR READING MY FIRST ACTUAL OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL WRITING ATTEMPT!!!!!!**

**btw, thanks to ****BilliamTheKid**** for being the 1****st**** person to review!** **YAY!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Chapter 1_

"Eh, lazy ass, ya outa bed yet?" Natsumi, now 13 years old, was banging on her twins door. Her short red hair was up in a messy ponytail, leaving bangs to hang over her pretty face. She was wearing a bright yellow jacket with black sleeves over a black tank-top with fishnet underneath, and a yellow skirt with two slits on the sides and black leggings. Instead of the customary nin sandals, she wore a black boots with yellow stripes down the sides. (**a/n** **picture in profile)**

Even with her advanced hearing, she could hardly hear the muffled call of "Turn the volume down, I'm sleeping."

Natsumi facefaulted and thought _He's not even out of bed yet?! We're gonna be late for the exams! _She opened the door and gagged. _What does he _do_ in here, kill rats and stuff them wit maggots? _The floor was littered with manga and empty ramen cups and clothes. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she screamed "YOU CLEANED YOUR ROOM TWO DAYS AGO! I _CHECKED! _AND NOW WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE EXAMS!"

Naruto bolted upright, his spiky golden hair looking messier than usual "SHIT!" He cried as he raced across huge room at lightning speed, grabbed a green spandex suit, fake eyebrows and weights...lots and lots of weights!! (**a/n just joking)** He raced across the huge room to his closet, grabbing an outfit before racing in to his bathroom.

He came out two minutes later, his hair a little neater and dressed in his shinobi wear. He had an orange jacket almost identical to Natsumi's, except in color, open to a black short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black pants with orange stripes down the sides, taped down at the bottom. He had, unlike his twin, chosen to where nin sandals.

"Come on, MOVE, MOVE MOVE!!!" Natsumi cried, pushing him out of the door of their large apartment into the dusty hallways inside the Hokage Monument. They bolted down the stairs and run up the street to the academy for their greatly anticipated (and probably painfully easy) genin exam.

They were surprised to find that they weren't that late to the exam, seeing as Iruka hadn't even got there yet. Natsumi dragged Naruto to the back so he wouldn't try to attack Duck-ass. Ahem, she meant the honorable last Uchiha survivor. Nah. Duck-ass was better. He was currently being swarmed by fangirls, more like every girl in the class except her and Hinata. Ah. Only two girls with enough sense to not run after some spoiled, arrogant, avenger, gloomy brat who had hair shaped like a duck's ass. Hence the name Duck-ass.

Iruka walked in, looked up, and sweatdropped. "Ok, everyone please take your seats." No one moved. Iruka sighed "EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!" he screamed. The poor children cowered in fear of the demon known as Big-Head no Jutsu Iruka.

"Ok, let's start the paper exam." He and Mizuki started to pass out the papers. Naruto and Natsumi looked at the paper, quickly taking in the content. They rolled their eyes at each other before writing down the answers quickly.

They finished in five minutes, whereas most of the class had just moved onto the second question. They put their pencils down and raised their hands. Iruka went up, expecting a question, but was shocked to see the two pranksters holding there quizzes up to him.

"Are you sure you have finished it to your... satisfaction? You still have most of the time left, you know." he whispered. They nodded, and he took their papers so he could grade them. He did, still shocked and when checking over was even more shocked. He checked it again and again. They had both scored 100% correct.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

**55 minutes later**

"Alright, everyone who isn't finished, please finish your sentence and we will collect them. Then everyone line up in front of the desks so we can do the **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)**." Iruka finally called out.

He stood in front holding a clipboard. "Ok, in alphabetical order everyone, first up, Aiko Li... **(a/n I'm sorry but I am not going through the whole list... It takes to long.) **...Namikaze Naruto."

"Okee-dokee!" Naruto said as he stepped forward, and using the ram hand sign, formed a flawless clone of Iruka. Iruka called out "Namikaze Natsumi, you're up." Natsumi stepped up, her movement the exact same as Naruto, and made a perfect clone of Iruka.

**a/n: yah you know the rest....**

"Alright, guys, it's time for the... awesome bunshin section!" Mizuki said in a fake excited tone "We will take you one at a time to the back room and have you do a clone! YAY!" *_Cricket Noises* "_Just take your seats." He sighed.

Natsumi and Naruto went to the back of the again and Natsumi pulled out a slip of paper and a pen and wrote down _'Hey, Ako-chan wants to meet with Kyuu-kun. Should we do a short ritual?' _Naruto peeked at the paper before nodding. They ducked underneath the table, placing Kage bunshins in the chairs.

They sat cross-legged and placed their palms against one another's and Natsumi whispered a jutsu "**Youkai Kistune Sen no Jutsu (Demon Fox Transfer Jutsu)"**

Suddenly, she and Naruto were in a sewer, standing next to a tall woman. She had crimson hair, up in a loose bun, and red slit eyes. Her ears were pointed, and she was wearing a red kimono designed a large black fox running up the side. "Hello, Naruto, Natsumi. Nice to see you." she said in a voice that sounded like small bells.

"Hi Ako-chan!" they chorused back (in the freaky union voice)

"Shall we go?" she said, starting to walk towards the soft red glow at the end of the hallway. They walked into a dirty sewer, an open cage at the opposite side of them. A tall man was standing there. He too had crimson hair, but his was in a low ponytail, and he also had red slit eyes. His ears were pointed and he was wearing red and black samurai armor. He grinned widely and waved at them. "Hi, everyone, come on in!"

They all walked into the cage. Inside was a well furnished living room, with a door leading to a bedroom. Akomachi gave Kyuubi a kiss before sitting on a couch next to Natsumi. Kyuubi sat opposite of them next to Naruto.

Natsumi glanced at Naruto before saying "Umm... I have a question."

Akomachi smiled and said "What is it sweetie?" She and Kyuubi had basically adopted Naruto and Natsumi when they had met them.

Natsumi said "Well, I actually have two. First, why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi huffed and said stubbornly "I didn't attack Konoha. They attacked me. Akomachi was there, looking for supplies, when they realized that she was a demon. They snuck up on her and captured her, until they could find a way to 'contain' her. I got worried, so I came to see if she was ok. They attacked me claiming I was evil and that I was looking for a way to destroy them. All the ninja against one, as you can guess, I went into bijuu form. Then the Yondaime brought out two babies. You. Natsumi, you already had Ako-hime in you, but Naruto, you were ordinary. Next thing I knew, I was in a filthy sewer."

Naruto and Natsumi felt awful for having believed the worse thing about their friends, but Natsumi felt a question burning in her mind. "Where did the Yondaime get us? Did our parents give us up... and not want us back?"

Akomachi glanced at her 'daughter' sympathetically before responding "I searched through your memories that even you can't remember, from when you were born. I found one that showed me what you are looking for."

Suddenly, the room was covered in a red light, and then they found themselves standing in a hospital room. A man with spikey yellow hair and blue eyes who looked freakishly familiar. The Yondaime? But...he also looked like Naruto. Lying in the bed was a woman with red hair like Natsumi, next to her, two small babies.

"Kushina...Kushina? Sweetheart? Please wake up. Please." tears rolled down the Yondaime's face. "Please, don't do this. They need you. I can't just leave them. Please." A woman with blond pigtails and a man with long, spikey white hair walked in, tears in their eyes.

"Minato... she's gone." the woman said softly.

"NO! SHE'S NOT!" he screamed, his voice cracking. "She can't be" The man with white hair walked up to Yondaime and shook him. "Namikaze Minato! Pull yourself together! You have a job to do. Don't worry, Tsunade and I will always watch from a distance. They'll be fine."

"thank you" minato said, his voice barely a whisper. He picked up the two babies. They looked up at him, with big blue eyes. He kissed their foreheads and walked out of the room. There was a flash of red light, and they were back in the living room.

"The Yondaime. THE Yondaime is OUR father. What's our mother's name?" Naruto said

"Uzumaki Kushina, a former whirlpool ninja." Akomachi responded.

"Namikaze Naruto, your turn." suddenly said Iruka's voice, like from hidden speakers.

"SHIT!" said blonde cried before poofing away in cloud of smoke, Natsumi and Akomachi disappearing in the same manner.

**Author Notes:**

**Hope you liked the new chapter!**

**I'm thinking of possibly doing a couple pairings!**

**...but i have no idea which to do!**

**so please help me!**

**Thank You!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
